Infrastructure
Introduction to Infrastructure The Department of Transportation serves as a vital instrument of your economic power. Public transport projects generally tend to increase the productivity index of primary, secondary and tertiary sectors. In particular, tourism tends to be one of the sectors that benefit the most from infrastructure projects, most notably main highways (2018 Edition) and airports. Airports tend to attract more tourists to travel to the player's nation while highways tend to be a general boost. Economic Impact All public infrastructure projects generate a one-time GDP growth boost. It is unknown if this boost counters the cost of the project, which can range from a few hundred million USD to hundreds of billions of dollars. However, with the boost from the productivity index, it might be able to pay off the project in a long-term sense. Types of Projects The latest installment, Power & Revolution (2018 Edition) comes with eight infrastructure projects. These are listed: * Main Highways * Secondary Highways * High-speed train * Subway and Tram * Medium traffic airport * Intense traffic airport * Port * Oil tanker port (Oil terminal) Below, you will find what each construction is and what is generally available to you: * Main highways Main highways are only available in the 2018 Edition of Power & Revolution. They serve as an easier way of transporting goods across the nation and can be utilized to transport your tanks and troops across the nation at a faster pace. These generally are expensive the longer they span. Examples of this are of the Federal Highway Network in the United States and the Autobahn in the Federal Republic of Germany. Build these to connect major cities or to ensure your nation has an adequate highway network to respond to security threats. * Secondary highways These are your farm-to-market, back roads, freeways, avenues and more. These are the original highways that served as main highways in pre-2018 GPS games. These are good to build en-mass across your entire national territory and can promote growth. * High-speed train This is a type of rail transport that operates significantly faster than traditional rail traffic, using an integrated system of specialized rolling stock and dedicated tracks. HSR trains speed across the landscape from 160mph to 250+ depending on your research level (Anti-gravity trains can be researched which can move across the nation at the speed of sound). These are the most expensive type of public transport, ranging from a few billion to $150 billion plus. HSR is, however, an extremely efficient mode of transportation. Building one to connect Dallas, TX, and Chicago, IL is an example. Building these constructions long-distance is costly, but is the best course of action. * Subway and Tram Combined, these are inter-city public transport functions that use on-street and underground railways to transport passengers from county-to-county and city-to-city. Building these in the most populous regions in your nation is the best course of action. Examples are the London Underground, the New York City Subway and the Dallas Area Rapid Transit (DART) * Medium traffic airport These are your regional airports, meant for domestic travel and private use. These differ from an international airport as these are not meant for international passenger fare. These tend to incur 1-10 million passengers per year. This facility can assist in local transportation of goods. Examples can include your local city airport. * Intense traffic airport These are your international hubs of air traffic. Meant for Domestic and international travel. These airports can incur 25-100 million passengers per year. These promote your tourism industry and can also promote growth. This facility also allows for international trade to expand as you have the means to use it for freight. * Port Ports are used for shipping and tourism. If your nation has a coast, you will be able to construct this facility. These can assist in the transportation of freight and passengers. With applicable settings, you can see several ships transitting the oceans: Wheat, coal, ore, and cruise liners. Destroying these can provoke conflict with their respective nation. * Oil Tanker Port (Oil Terminal) Though called an OTP in the construction menu and Oil Terminal in-game, this is the counterpart to the Port. This provides your nation with the means to export oil to other nations, however, it is not required and can simply be an aesthetic to the game. Destroying oil shipping can create oil slicks which, if inside the territorial waters of a nation, will force that nation to declare an emergency and deal with the oil spill. Final Thoughts Infrastructure in GPS can play a vital role in your gameplay and is worth the investment to ensure your citizens have the means to transport goods, get across the nation and get to work in a timely manner.